Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Easter Eggs The easter eggs should not be deleted because, well, I am a perfectionist, and I need to find the secrets. I am sure a lot of other people would agree with this.Unicorniopowers (talk) 13:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : There is already an easter eggs section in achievement. Either take the info out of the Achievements page to put it here or let the delete flag in place.Plus, you are supposed to get a consensus, then remove the flag, not the other way around.Erilea (talk) 14:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Rather than just get rid of the page, Easter Eggs should become a redirect to the easter eggs section of the Achievements page. And, Erilea, how shall we meet this consensus? Blog post poll? :D (T FF) 15:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well I guess that's what this talk page is for, talking and reaching a consensus eventually ? I don't know if that's a good place for a poll though. I like your proposition by the way. Erilea (talk) 18:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'm imagine that this wiki should be an/the unofficial manual for the game. So I think it would be better to remove the Easter Eegs section from the Achievements page and/or link to this here. So overall, keep the page and work it up. Katrin.Egger (talk) 19:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Remember we could use it as more in depth explanations. 21:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I do believe my position has changed. A full page dedicated to the easter eggs wouldn't be that bad an idea. The Achievements page could have its easter eggs section blanked and made into something like "Main article: Easter Eggs", kind of like on other Wikia wikis (and Wikipedia). If not, the easter eggs section on the Achievements page could be reduced to just a few of the easter eggs, again putting in place the link to the main Easter Eggs article.:D (T FF) 22:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::So, some kind of a mix between Katrin.Egger's and 's suggestions. Anyway, a decision should be made. I'll try to rework the page to see if someone likes it better that way.Erilea (talk) 22:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::EDIT : Did some work on the page. There are also probably some easter eggs outside of the obvious ones that give an achievement. I mean the definition of Easter Egg is much larger than what could go in Achievements too. So I changed my mind as well, and I think that if we can find information that wouldn't fit into Achievements, the page could be unmarked and linked from Achievements. Erilea (talk) 11:14, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Game Devel This is one of the better wiki pages to help with sliders and genere/topic types should def not be deleted Tyler45455 (talk) 15:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) 15:53, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : This page is a copy of an old version of Game Development, riddled with misinformation, and the delete flag was recently removed without any new information added. It should be promptly deleted.Erilea (talk) 18:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: With that being the case, the page has been deleted.:D (T FF) 22:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Quick Tips Reasons for making for deletion: This page is clearly not needed on the wiki, my reasons are; 1) Not properly layed out. 2) Users can easily determine their own tips or even just learn the game completely by using the information readily available, which highlights that this page is duplicate information of several pages, a trait for most wiki pages that are marked for deletion. 3) This information is fairly uninformative and is not as extensive as existing wiki pages, and is completely opiniated and full of conjecture. This page just isn't needed. Rollersteaam (talk) 20:19, April 29, 2014 (UTC) PLAY SYSTEM: The Play System page shouldn't be deleted because it's mentioned in the game twice and even has it's own picture. PloxGaming (talk) 21:31, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Most visited articles Was this page even necessary? I don't see any other wikia uses this kind of page. So this is definitely not-needed Postman Pat (talk) 15:37, February 18, 2018 (UTC)